two vampires one lost trip
by CODmaniac1313
Summary: This story is my first story.I will probably fail.I'm rating it T even if there isn't anything to make it need to be rated that but I might add stuff that will.By the way I wont write anymore until someone comments. And the title pretty much explains it. Please comment.
1. Chapters 1&2

Hello this is my first Rosario vampire story so don't yell at me if I mess up please. And I will write stories (a.k.a chapters) as I come up with ideas. By the way you Tsukune/Moka fans aren't really gonna like this story. I mean sure it revolves around them but they don't actually date. And I am a huge Tsukune/Moka fan and I will write plenty of stories of Moka and Tsukune where they date but this isn't one of them.

Chapter one

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled as he tried to catch up with her. "Hey how have you been the past weekend. I haven't seen you since Friday after school."

"Oh I've been just fine." Moka answered. "It's just that I've been thinking about something."

"Oh yeah and what's that."

"Well we've been friends for a long time and I was thinking that we should go on a trip together."

"What do you mean?" He asked as if she was thinking of a date.

"I mean like an adventure. You know how I'm a vampire. Well I thought that since I turned you into a vampire I would like to see how you do in adventurous times."

"Oh I get it. But where would we go."

"Well I was thinking of the Antigo forest. You know in the U.S."

"Wait go all the way to America. Are you serious? Even for a vampire that's crazy. I mean America? I mean we live in Japan. Even if I agree how are we gonna get there. We can't just take a boat. That would cost a fortune."

"Did you forget that my family is rich?"

"No but they hate me. At least your father does since I used to be human. So asking him for money to go on a trip with me. There is no way he'll say-"

He stopped to notice her holding up a stack of money.

"How did you get him to say yes?"

"That is my secret."

"Fine but this is going to be suicide."

"Wait so is that a yes to you coming?"

"Well I can't let you go alone cane I. I mean even if I said no you would go anyways. Besides you probably already knew that I would say yes for that exact reason didn't you. For an innocent girl you are pretty dang devilish."

(The next day)

"Ready to go?" Moka asked in a cheerful tone.

"Not really, besides what time is it?" Tsukune asked in an annoyed tone. " Plus how did you get in my room. I didn't give you a key plus this is the boy's dorm so how did you get in."

"Yukari put a spell on all the students so they wouldn't rat us out."

"That little witch. She's only ten and yet she knows how to hypnotize an entire building. I bet Ruby taught her that."

"Well you better hurry."

"Wait isn't it Tuesday. Wait let me guess Yukari did a spell that skipped to Saturday."

Moka gave a huge smile that just told him that he was correct.

"If you don't get up I am gonna force you to remove my Rosario and you know what will happen then. And in case you're too tired to think then I'll tell you. My other half will kick you from here to kingdom kum."

"I know that she will but I honestly don't believe you will do that. Maybe you can be very devilish from time to time but you won't risk losing a friend."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if you do that then I will just be mad at you."

"Yes I know that but I also know that you like me secretly."

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter on if I get mad at you or not."

"I wasn't finished. You secretly like me which means that you won't do anything to make me cry."

"…."

"Hah you have nothing to say which means that I win. Hello? Helloo?"

She sat there for a minute before realizing that he fell asleep.

Chapter 2

"Are you ok?" Moka asked.

"Yeah just a little worried." Tsukune answered. "How are you about all of this?"

"I'm just fine."

All of a sudden they both saw a giant storm cloud and heard thunder.

"Aw great." Tsukune muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Well this boat isn't meant for stormy weather. So I'm worried that something might happen if that storm reaches the boat."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it I mean we have been lucky for the past three days so i don't think it will connect."

"Actually that is exactly why I'm worried."

Moka just stared at him confused.

"Think about it. We've had great luck so far and all good luck has to end eventually. So that is why I'm worried."

"Oh I see."

All of a sudden their fears came true as the boat started to rock after a sudden crash and explosion at the back of the boat.

"Well this sucks." Moka yelled. "Now your fear of the boat being attacked is coming true."

"Actually I wasn't afraid of the storm attacking the boat. I was more afraid of the fact that we're vampires and that we are surrounded by our weakness. A giant mass of water."

"Oh crap I just noticed that. How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Well first of all we better hurry up and get inside for now. Plus we're half way to America so we won't make it if we crash."

Just as they were getting inside there was a giant explosion.

When Moka awoke she was lying in the sand. She looked to her left and noticed Tsukune there all ripped up and damaged from the crash while covered in water while she was completely dry. Right then she noticed that there was a giant, thin, and nearly invisible sheet below her. Right then she suddenly realized what had happened. Tsukune had saved her from getting hurt while he was badly injured and nearly dead. But luckily he survived. She suddenly heard a noise from the forest behind her.

"Tsukune." She whispered desperately for him to wake up not because she was scared but that if something attacked then she wouldn't be able to get out of there with him. More or less fight without her Rosario being pulled off. "Tsukune." She whispered again.

"What's going on? "He asked confused.

"Were being watched by something."

"What is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Well let's get out of here."

They slowly crept away only to fall into a deep cavern right behind them. Moka couldn't see it because of how she was too busy trying to wake Tsukune up.

Later Tsukune awoke only to realize that he was lying down with Moka right on top of him with her white underwear right in his view. He would've enjoyed this if not for three reasons. One that he wasn't dating her so he didn't have the right and it would be considered perverted. The second reason is that they were being followed by some unknown creature. And finally that they were in an unknown cave.

"Moka are you alright?" Tsukune grumbled.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Good."

"By the way this is your chance to make your move."

"W-w-w-what?"

"I mean this is your chance to ask me out."

"I know what you meant but I'm afraid of your response."

"Well you are already looking at my underwear so if I said no then I would have to hit you and I really don't want to do that right now."

"Well then would you go out with me."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm just kidding jeeze. Of course I will go out with you."


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

Chapter 3

"Awe man I hate not knowing where we're going." Tsukune grumbled as they were walking through the cave.

"Hey at least you're not alone." Moka replied.

"Yeah I guess that's good."

"Well I guess we better camp here tonight."

"How do you know it's night time."

"I don't I am just getting really tired."

"Well I am too. I guess I'll go look for some food. If there is even any in here."

"I'm sure there is."

"Oh well better go st-." He started before he tripped and landed on top of Moka. "Woops sorry about that Mo-." He started before he was cut short again by Moka pulling him into her and kissing him.

"I'm sorry." Moka quietly muttered.

"No, no it's fine really." Tsukune answered.

About two hours later sitting by the fire they had made Moka had finally spoke up. "Hey don't you think we should go to sleep soon."

"Well yeah I was thinking about it. But the thing that I was thinking about was that we only one sleeping bag after the boat got recked."

"Wait when did you get the sleeping bag? You were with me the entire time."

"I got it when I went searching for food. I found a way out of this cave to the surface and went to pick it up."

"Wait you found a way out and didn't tell me!"

"Wait let me explain."

"Fine then explain. You got ten seconds."

"Well I was gonna tell you tomorrow be-."

"Tomorrow!"

"Wait I wasn't gonna tell you till tomorrow because it would serve no purpose to tell you tonight."

"Serve no purpose?!"

"Yes. Listen. It would be bad to go outside. Remember there is something out there and we don't know what it is."

"Oh yeah."

"So you see what I'm getting at? Beside the real problem is that we only have one sleeping bag."

"How is that a problem?"

"What would you say if I said you would use the sleeping bag and I would sleep without it?"

"I'd say no freaking way."

"Exactly. So then we would get in a big fight over it. You see the problem now?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Now listen we need to figure this thing out."

"Well." Moka said blushing.

"What you got an idea?"

"Yeah."

"What is it."

"Well what if we share the sleeping bag."

"Well I guess that would work." He answered blushing also.

"Well it's settled then." Moka said excitedly.

So they slept like that.

In the middle of the night Moka woke up to notice that Tsukune was cuddling up right with her. When she noticed that she knew she would be able to sleep better knowing that he was there with her. Plus she was happy that he was now a full vampire, not that she would care if he was still human, because of how she shared even more blood with him. So he was no longer a ghoul. Meaning that he could protect himself better. Another reason that she liked him being a full vampire.

After about 30 minutes or so she finally fell back asleep on the hard ground that was very cold but she didn't mind because of how she was in Tsukune's warm brace.

Chapter 4

The next morning Moka awoke to the smell of Tsukune cooking what smelled like bear meat.

"Hey what are you doing?" Moka asked.

"Cooking. What does it look like?" he answered.

"Nothing never mind. Just forget it. I guess I'm still pretty tired."

"It looks like it. Just go back to sleep."

"Ok I will on one condition."

"What is this condition?"

"If you kiss me."

"O-ok." He stuttered as he leaned in to kiss her.

"There now that wasn't so hard now was it."

"You know right now you sound as cocky as the other you."

"Well I'm not her unless you want me to be."

"No, no of course not. If I wanted her I would of pulled of your Rosario by now. I'm in love with you Moka not the other Moka. So don't worry about that."

"I'm glad that you said that Tsukune. That makes me so happy."

"Now go back to sleep. You're gonna need your rest for when we escape this cave in the morning."

"Ok good night Tsukune."

"Good night Moka."

And as she fell asleep Tsukune continued to cook dinner. Afterwards he heard a strange roar.

"Oh crap they found us!"

After waiting awhile he heard that it wasn't a roar but more of three people talking at once. Later he saw Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all walking towards them in the cave.

"Oh Tsukune it's you!" Kurumu shouted as she smothered Tsukune in her breasts as she normally does.

"What's going on?" Moka whispered as she woke up.

"Moka!" Kurumu yelled. "What are you doing here!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Moka answered still whispering and quiet.

"Never mind that at least now I'm with my Tsukune."

"Well I don't get how he is yours if we're dating as of yesterday."

"What?! Tsukune is this true?"

"Well yeah." Tsukune answered.

"No way." Mizore said shocked and upset.

"Woohoo!" Yukari yelled.

"Why the hell are you happy?" Mizore asked. "You wanted to date him to."

"Actually that's not true. Sure I like him but the truth is that I wanted a three way with Tsukune and Moka."

"How many times do I wave to tell you that that's never gonna happen?!" Tsukune yelled.

"Your never gonna talk me out of it."

"Damb." He whispered

"Haha!" They heard someone laugh.

"Who is there?!" Kurumu shouted while pulling out her nails

"Jeez it's just me." Rubi said while walking from around a corner.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you that Rubi came alone with us." Yukari whispered.

"Damb it. Now the chances of dating and marrying Tsukune are even worse." Kurumu started. "Not even is Moka dating him and you and Mizore are here. But now Rubi is here to."

"Hey Mizore why are you being so quiet?" Tsukune started. "I mean I know that you are usually quiet but this is crazy."

"How could you?" Mizore whispered.

"What?"

"I said how could you!" She shouted then ran out of the cave.

"Mizore wait!"

"Just let her go and worry about me." Kurumu said.

"Everybody listen!" Tsukune shouted loud enough for Mizore to hear and stop in her tracks. "Listen you may all love me but I'm in love with Moka so deal with it! You may hate it all you want but that's the truth! I'm sorry if that isn't what you want but it's the truth. I was gonna tell you as nicely as I could but when you all started crying like I was already yours I had to tell you. I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later they still haven't found a way off the island. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were all sitting outside of the cave. "Don't you think that you were a little harsh on them?" Moka asked.

"I know that I was but they were gonna find out eventually. It's better they find out now then later." Tsukune answered.

"Yeah, I guess."

"If you ask me they deserved it." Rubi whispered.

"And why do you think that." Moka asked.

"Because they already knew that you two would get together but didn't want to believe it. That's not a good enough reason. I know that. But trust me. I do have a good reason."

"Normally I would trust you on everything but I can't on this. I mean they are still my friends. So I can't believe that there is any reason to believe that they would deserve what I did to them." Tsukune answered.

"Same here." Moka stated.

"Okay don't believe me. That's not gonna change my mind." Rubi stated.

"We get that." Moka and Tsukune said at the same time.

Just then they heard a helicopter outside the cave.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Tsukune yelled. "It is." He continued as he exited the cave.

Just then he looked up to see a helicopter with Moka's parents in it.

I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but I have another story that I am planning on writing so I had to end it. By the way this story will be on a show called Full Metal Panic.


End file.
